List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 9, 1996 to August 5, 2006 and videos from 1998-2006 Series overview Season 1 (1996-1997) #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art November 25, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach December 2, 1996 #Pretend Time December 9, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 16, 1996 #The Trying Game January 13, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! February 17, 1997 #The Grow Show April 21, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? June 9, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? July 14, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme October 6, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? October 13, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over October 20, 1997 #Blue's News October 27, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) #21 Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #22 What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #23 Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #24 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? November 24, 1997 #25 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? March 9, 1998 #26 What Was Blue's Dream About? March 30, 1998 #27 Blue's ABCs April 27, 1998 #28 Math! May 11, 1998 #29 Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #30 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #31 What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? October 5, 1998 #32 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock October 12, 1998 #33 The Lost Episode! October 19, 1998 #34 Blue's Sad Day October 26, 1998 #35 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 2, 1998 #36 What Did Blue See? November 9, 1998 #37 Nurture! November 16, 1998 #38 Blue is Frustrated November 23, 1998 #39 What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 30, 1998 #40 Mechanics! December 7, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #42 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #43 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #44 What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #45 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #46 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #47 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #48 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #49 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #50 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #51 Signs April 25, 2000 #52 Nature July 3, 2000 #53 Geography July 10, 2000 #54 Occupations July 17, 2000 #55 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #56 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #57 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #58 Inventions October 23, 2000 #59 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #60 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #61 Opposites November 13, 2000 #62 Words December 5, 2000 #63 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #64 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #65 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #66 Shy March 12, 2001 #67 Environments March 19, 2001 #68 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #69 Thankful April 2, 2001 #70 Blue's Big Costume Party April 3, 2001 #71 Hide and Seek April 4, 2001 #72 Behind the Making of the Movie April 5, 2001 #73 Blue's Big Musical April 6, 2001 #74 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #75 The Anything Box September 10, 2001 #76 Adventure September 17, 2001 #77 Superfriends September 24, 2001 #78 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #79 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #80 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #81 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #82 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #83 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #84 Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #85 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #86 Blocks December 3, 2001 #87 Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #88 Puppets February 25, 2002 #89 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #90 Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #91 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #92 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #93 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #94 Something to Do in Blue's School April 22, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #095 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #096 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #097 Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #098 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #099 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #100 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #101 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #102 100th Episode Celebration May 27, 2002 #103 Playing Store June 3, 2002 #104 Patience June 10, 2002 #105 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #106 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #107 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #108 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #109 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #110 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #111 Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #112 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #113 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #114 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #115 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #116 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #117 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #118 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #119 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #120 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #121 Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #122 Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #123 Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #124 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #125 Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #126 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #127 Body Language September 19, 2003 #128 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #129 Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #130 I Did That! September 24, 2003 #131 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #132 Morning Music September 26, 2003 #133 Blue's Monsters October 27, 2013 #134 Blue's First Holiday December 15, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2006) #135 The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #136 Love Day February 16, 2004 #137 Blue's Wishes February 23, 2004 #138 Joe's Clues March 8, 2004 #139 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #140 Playdates March 22, 2004 #141 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #142 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #143 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #144 Blue's Biggest Stories May 24, 2004 #145 Classic Clues June 28, 2004 #146 Blue's Jobs July 12, 2004 #147 Making the Backstage of Blue's Room July 26, 2004 #148 Snacktime Playdate August 9, 2004 #149 Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #150 Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #151 It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #152 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #153 The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #154 Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #155 World Travelers February 10, 2006 #156 Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #157 Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #158 Music Stars March 31, 2006 #159 Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 29, 2006 #160 Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 5, 2006 Videos 1998-2006 #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Blue's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000)-What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 6/5/2001) Opposites/Blue's Collection #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/18/2001) Magenta Gets Glasses/Shy #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Helping and Fixing (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Mechanics! #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 4/16/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 8/27/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Meet Joe (VHS, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us #Blue's Big Band (VHS, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Shapes and Colors (VHS, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party #Special Learning (VHS, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Neighborhoods & Dress Ups (VHS, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day #Blue Talks (VHS, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Classic Clues (VHS, 6/28/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue? #Snacktime Playdate (VHS, 8/9/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes #Music and Guests (VHS, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Bluestock (VHS, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skiddo Adventure #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language #It's Hug Day (VHS, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates #Writing in Messages (VHS, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Alphabet Power (VHS, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train #Holiday Wishes (VHS, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help? #Looking and Waiting (VHS, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience #Fred's Birthday (VHS, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball #Knights of the Snack Table (VHS, 4/4/2006) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate #Blue's Jobs (VHS, 5/2/2006) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor #Shape Detectives (VHS, 5/30/2006) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts #Little Blue Riding Hood (VHS, 7/4/2006) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum #World Travelers (VHS, 7/25/2006) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (VHS, 8/8/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network